The Moment I Knew
by TheNewSarcastic
Summary: What do you say when tears are streaming down your face in front of everyone you know? "He said he'd be here." When Sasuke doesn't show up on her birthday, Sakura realises at the moment she knew. "You should've been here. And I would've been so happy."


The Moment I Knew

There was loud music pumping through the walls,

The large room was filled with punch, lined gifts, and the crowd.

Everyone was dancing,

Everyone was singing,

Everyone was enjoying.

And it was all dedicated to the young Haruno Sakura.

_You should've been there,_

_Should've burst through the door,_

_With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,_

_And it would've felt like,_

_A million little shining stars had just aligned,_

_And I would've been so happy._

Behind the people, in the back of the room,

She sat alone on the lone, hard chair,

Glass in hand.

_Christmas lights glisten,_

_I've got my eye on the door,_

_Just waiting for you to walk in,_

_But the time is ticking,_

_People ask me how I've been_

_As I comb back through my memory,_

_How you said you'd be here,_

_You said you'd be here._

She ran a cold hand through her soft primrose locks

How long was **he** going to **take**?

How long was **she** going to **wait**?

_And it was like slow motion,_

_Standing there in my party dress,_

_In red lipstick,_

_With no one to impress,_

_And they're all laughing,_

_As I'm looking around the room,_

_But there's one thing missing,_

_And that was the moment I knew._

She knew, **she knew**.

He was with Ino again, wasn't he?

As soon as that crossed her thoughts,

The sinking feeling deepened,

Like an rusty anchor weighing down her heart.

Why?

_And the hours pass by,_

_Now I just wanna be alone,_

_But your close friends always seem to know_

_When there's something really wrong,_

_So they follow me down the hall,_

_And there in the bathroom,_

_I try not to fall apart,_

_And the sinking feeling starts,_

_As I say hopelessly,_

_"He said he'd be here."_

**Damn it**! She was breaking down!

This was **pitiful**! It's her day,

The day she thought she'd share the happiness with him.

Was she not good enough?

Not satisfying?

Not ...

What he wanted?

_And it was like slow motion,_

_Standing there in my party dress,_

_In red lipstick,_

_With no one to impress,_

_And they're all laughing,_

_And asking me about you,_

_But there's one thing missing,_

_And that was the moment I knew._

They were asking.

"Where's Sasuke?"

She just gave a seemingly aloof shrug,

"I don't know"

What was she supposed to say?

He's out with my **best friend**?

He's been with her **for weeks**?

**He lied to me** about the underwear under our couch?

**He lied to me** about the perfume and the marks?

_What do you say_

_When tears are streaming down your face_

_In front of everyone you know?_

_And what do you do when the one_

_Who means the most to you_

_Is the one who didn't show?_

Now they're singing,

They're celebrating.

Scanning the crowd,

Occasionally desperately glancing at the door.

She felt hopeless.

_You should've been here._

_And I would've been so happy._

The flowy dress she chose specifically for this day swayed softly to the song.

_And it was like slow motion,_

_Standing there in my party dress,_

_In red lipstick,_

_With no one to impress,_

_And they're all standing around me singing_

_"Happy birthday to you",_

_But there's one thing missing,_

_And that was the moment I knew_

"Happy birthday, Sak!"

"Turning 18, eh?"

She felt bad for the people who genuinely wished, smiled at her.

When she didn't take them to heart,

She didn't return the happiness.

She was afraid they could tell.

_I knew._

The gifts were being carried back home.

She hoped her friends didn't realise,

Didn't see through her lie.

She settled on the wooden bench,

Hands in pockets, warming them slightly.

It was silent, serene,

As she stared up at the moon.

The stars had decided to show themselves,

Giving her the last and best gift for the day.

She had hoped the best gift would be from him.

She always thought that the mesmering locket she had found in his cabinet would be for **her**.

She thought he had kept it for his girlfriend of three years,

For her **fucking** birthday.

She never expected Ino to have the very same locket adorning her neck the next day.

She never believed,

She **refused** to believe.

She did **NOT** want to cry.

The complinent she had given Ino was not the only one,

But the empty one.

She had cried herself to sleep the whole night that day.

_You call me later,_

_And say, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it,"_

_And I say, "I'm sorry too,"_

She knew, **she knew**.

She had to do this,

For her.

For **her** happiness,

For **her** closure.

For her damn self.

To erase the sorry,

The **self-pity**,

The gloom.

She took a deep, shaky breath.

_And that was the moment I knew._


End file.
